


Kyber Kissed

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heartwarming, Kyber Crystals, Lightsabers, Rey Needs A Hug, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Ben is ten, he touches his lightsaber and glimpses Rey for the first time. Each time he touches his saber ungloved after that, he and Rey connect through the Force until they meet in person, just before Ben trains under Snoke. Their bond continues to grow and form until one fateful day on Takodana.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80
Collections: Reylo Theme Event





	1. Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Den event, the theme we had was Force Bond. Our group decided to use gems that acted as a way to bring our favorite couple together, so I'm using kyber crystals. I hope you enjoy it!

All it took was one touch. 

He had held his saber countless times since making it himself with Luke's help. And yet, that day, touching the saber sent him flying on his back, onto the ground. 

One little touch. Then, a flash of light, followed by the briefest glimpse of a pair of small, hazel eyes that blinked open, as though his touch had awakened the person. 

"Ben?"

It was Ben's turn to blink his eyes as the vision from the Force vanished, and he didn't understand what had happened. He looked up at his uncle, who seemed slightly concerned. 

"I touched my saber, and I thought I saw someone."

Luke's eyes narrowed in thought. "I see."

He didn't, but that was normal in young Ben's mind. His mother and father saw things in him he didn't see, as well as the darkness that sometimes talked to him. His uncle seemed to see nothing, or at least didn't say anything to Ben, even though he was almost ten and able to handle anything. 

He was still forgotten and ignored at this school, just like at home. The only difference was that Luke was forced to spend time with him.

Ben got a pair of gloves from home after that, dismissing the vision as a byproduct of static electricity or something like it. Why would eyes open to him because of that, especially small ones?

Three years passed, and Ben happened to reach for his saber one afternoon after a frustrating lesson with Luke. He had stormed off and found a quiet place to brood like the teenager he was. He was moody and had thrown his gloves to the ground, and he was ready to take out his anger by slashing something with his saber. 

He grabbed the saber, but he never turned it on. Just like three years before, Ben found himself thrown to the ground, his surroundings changing as he found himself in a small, darkened home. 

For a moment, he thought he was alone. Then, he heard a small whimper. He turned, and was shocked when he saw a tiny girl point up at him with a toothy, wide grin.

"Hi! Will you play with me?" 

He looked around and down at his white garments, confused that a small child was talking to him. 

He didn't want to think about how or why.

"M-me?" he stammered. 

"Yes. I'm Rey." She stuck out her hand and walked up to him fearlessly. "My parents left, but they'll come back."

A well of deep compassion filled him, and he  _ knew _ he had to play with this little girl. It was as though she had summoned him in her loneliness, and the Force answered. There was no way she could know that he understood what it was like to be alone.

To be neglected.

All anger and frustration fled him, and he felt as though he had purpose once more. Finally, someone saw something in him besides eternal darkness or a family legacy. Finally, he had a friend he could play with, even if she was far too young for him. He knelt down and took her hand, not expecting a rush of  _ something _ to go through him as he touched her skin.

"I'm Ben. Tell me your favorite game."

She blinked and grinned before showing him hide and seek. Every time he found her, she seemed so relieved, as though she were afraid he would abandon her, too. Each time she searched for him in the tiny hut, she raced about, calling his name until she found him. 

As soon as she did see him, her face would break out in a grin, and he felt as though he were being seen for the first time. He felt wanted in a way he never had been before.

After a time, she faded from his view without warning. He felt lost without her, and he didn't even understand why. He stared at his saber, put on his gloves, and went back to his hut, determined to think through it all while doing some calligraphy or meditation. 

The next day, he held the saber with gloves, and nothing happened. The day after, he experimentally picked up the saber without gloves, and energy rippled through his body.

At least that time, he had braced himself so he hadn't fall on his butt in front of a girl. 

Again, Rey was there, this time looking out a window.

She looked so sad there, crouched on top of a table and looking out forlornly. 

Why was such a small girl alone? She deserved better than this.

She was such a sweet thing. 

"Rey?"

Her body perked up and turned to face him. Her arms flew wide, and he felt as though the sun shined on him when she smiled at him like that, as though he were everything. 

His little Rey of Sunshine. 

His heart stuttered and wasn't used to such acceptance. However, he craved it all the more.

It was everything he had never gotten from his family.

"Ben! I thought you had died!"

She jumped off the table, ran to him, and hugged his legs. He wanted to take her with him.

"No. The Force allowed me to visit, but I had to go suddenly. It'll happen again today and every time I visit," he said, thinking that he ought to check on her every day.

He didn't want her to grow up feeling the same way he had. She deserved better. 

"You're coming every day?" she asked, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. 

"If you'd like," he said. 

"I want to show you a new game every day," she said, pulling him to the window. "This game is called…"

He ended up playing one game with her, and then he left, barely able to wave goodbye. At least that time, she saw it and seemed to understand, waving back with a smile.

Every day after that, Ben finished his studies and ran to his hut, ready to play with Rey. As the months passed, it became every other day, then once a week as he grew more busy with Luke.

It was a couple years later when he went away for the first time for trials to become a Jedi. He managed to sneak in a visit to Rey to tell her he'd be gone for a time, and it was two weeks before he saw her. 

All throughout those two weeks, though, she had been on his mind. She had seemed nervous, worried about her parents, and at odd moments, it had seemed as though he could feel her fear and anxiety while he was tested. 

When he returned victorious, Luke barely acknowledged him, and he felt down. He wanted to celebrate with someone, and he knew barely anyone since they all feared him or avoided him. 

So he visited Rey. He could comfort her fears, as well as celebrate with her. He brought some food, and when he touched his saber, he was disoriented for a second by the change in scenery. 

No longer was Rey in a small, wooden hut, but in a clay dwelling. She was huddled in a corner, head down, arms around her knees as her whole body shook. Her buns seemed to vibrate with her fear.

"Rey?"

Her head shakily looked up, and when she saw him, her whole demeanor changed. Gone was the pain and fear, replaced with joy.

"Ben!"

She ran to him, babbling until she began to cry. He knelt and held her, giving her everything he had always wanted when he cried. When she calmed down, he ruffled her hair. 

"I'm sorry you're scared, Rey. What happened?"

"My parents abandoned me in a desert. I don't know where I am. Can I live with you?" she asked in a rush, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm, I'm not sure. If I could pull you across with me somehow, I will. I'll convince Uncle Luke to let you join me and be my padawan," he said. When she seemed unhappy with his response, he tried to distract her. "Want to play a game of hide and seek?"

Her eyes lit up. "Sure!"

There weren't many places to hide, and each time he found her, she told him a little more about where she had been left. One time, he had taken longer to find her, so when he finally did, she ran into him, embracing him while seemingly near tears. 

He bent over and hugged her tight. "It's alright, Rey. I'm here. I won't abandon you." Then, he did hear her cry again, and he hoped that he wasn't separated from her too soon. Just in case, though, he said quietly, "I'll find a way to bring you back with me. I'll come back, Sweetheart. I promise."

She nodded, and her tears lessened. He tried to give her all the food he had since she hadn't eaten all day, but he couldn't. Soon after, she faded from view. 

He took to visiting her every other day for a month, and he began to worry about her when he couldn't. What he was learning was very demanding, though, so he had to visit less. However, with each visit to Rey, the more he realized just how much of a survivor she was, always making the best of everything and working hard. 

Her positive attitude and smile inspired him in ways she would never know. When he felt the darkness talk to him and tell him how his family was afraid of him more and more, he took to visiting her, glad that they shared similar sleep cycles. She was always happy to hold him and tell him that he was the best person ever, and he would sometimes fall asleep there with her. Sometimes, if the voices in the dark spoke to him after seeing Rey, he could even ignore the voices. 

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. Rey grew up before him, becoming taller and covered in freckles from all her time in the sun, and he advised her on what parts of ships to scavenge so that she could make her way. She still didn't know where she lived, but he was always hopeful she would find out so he could visit her.

As she grew up, so did he. He learned more and more about the Force, and as he did, he realized that Rey was also Force-sensitive. He tried exercises to help her see it, but she was still young and didn't understand the concept of the Force. Because she couldn't please him, though, a barrier began to form between them, self-imposed by both. Ben began to visit her less often, and he felt guilty every time he didn't. 

Worse, though, was that Luke continued to distance himself from him. He was growing stronger, and Luke seemed almost jealous in his mind.

Or that was what the voices in the dark thought. It was much easier to listen to them as he felt more alone. 

When he found out who his grandfather was, though, he was devastated. He felt betrayed by his family, and he had never felt more conflicted. He listened to the voices in his head that night, and when he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare involving his family, he decided to blow off steam by practicing his forms. 

He forgot to wear his gloves, though. Within moments, he was transported to an AT-AT, shocked to see Rey laying on a palate with a thin blanket that wasn't keeping out the cold. 

She looked  _ miserable _ .

Temporarily forgetting about his pain and nightmare, he knelt beside her and pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, admiring her face. She was cute, in a sisterly way. 

"Rey," he said, shaking her urgently. 

When her eyes opened, she looped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Ben. I've missed you."

"Me too. Sorry. I, I, my family-"

"It's okay," she said. "I know you're busy. Thank you for coming now; I dreamed you were in pain."

"I am," he admitted, making her pause and then stare at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crawling into his lap and placing the blanket on top of both of them.

He sighed, not sure where to begin. But begin he did, and it was several hours before he stopped talking. Throughout it all, though, she listened so patiently and never judged him or his family. It put him at peace, and he was so at peace that he ended up falling asleep beside her. 

He hated that he woke up alone. 

For weeks after that, he spent all his spare time either researching Darth Vader or else how to manipulate bonds in the Force. 

He was growing tired of his sparing conversation with her, and he was sure that Luke would like her as a student. Plus, it would get her out of whatever bad place she was. 

Those weeks, however, turned to months, which then became years. He began to despair that he could ever bring things across the bond, and she witnessed much anger and frustration from him as he dealt with Luke and his lack of ability to bring her to him. When Rey finally told him that she was on Jakku, he grew hopeful once more. 

He could find her near Niima Outpost. He could sneak away and bring her back with him.

Until disaster struck less than a week later. 

That was when he woke up to Luke standing over him with a lightsaber, about to kill him. He panicked, and he took down the hut in his hurt and betrayal. Before long, everything was burning, and he grabbed a ship, easily escaping the other students who didn't die in the fire. 

He had almost gone to Snoke, the main voice in his head. Snoke wanted him to come and had great plans for him. 

But he wanted to see Rey first. Finally, he could see her in the flesh. He flew to Jakku and used the Force to locate her, finding her bright presence before too long. 

The AT-AT was bigger than he recalled from past visits. There were more items in it, and Rey had a slightly better blanket now. 

He could fix that now. He could take her with him to Snoke, and they could both be happier together. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when he arrived. The air had a cool tinge to it, the heat not suffocating yet since the sun wasn't beating down and baking everything it touched. 

Rey was laying on her bed roll, sleeping peacefully for once. Then, all of a sudden, she squirmed and whimpered. Rushing to her, he fell to his knees beside her and placed an ungloved hand against her forehead. He could never help her nightmares before, but he could now, in person. 

She deserved so much better than being thrown away like garbage by her parents. 

He laid his hand on her, softly rifling through her mind. At first, he saw what she had only described before, of a ship flying away, seemingly carrying her parents. 

He wished she would stop wanting them so much. Anger and annoyance filled him. He was much better for her, even with his darkness, than her parents ever would be. He wished Rey would see that, and he felt irrationally possessive of the small girl.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was jealous of two people because of Rey's interest in them. 

Calming himself, he whispered, "Rey."

Suddenly, her nightmare changed to something completely different. He saw an island in the middle of nowhere. It seemed peaceful. 

He saw her walking along a path, looking around in wonder. She liked it!

He had no idea where it was, but he decided he would find out.

"One day, Rey, I'll take you to that island," he promised, brushing her hair back with his free hand. 

She turned and slapped his hand away, waking up with a start. When her eyes saw him, she blinked rapidly and jumped back. 

"B-Ben?"

Her eyes looked so hopeful, just like every time she saw him. There was a natural joy to her that couldn't be held back, no matter the circumstances, and he admired that about her, even when it got annoying (as all teens did at some point). She just pushed through it.

His eyes lit up as he leaned in. "I finally found you, Rey. I'm here. In the flesh."

Excitement filled her face. Her eyes took in his disheveled hair and clothes, and her arms flew out, throwing all caution to the wind as she was fond of doing when it came to him. She threw herself against him, and both were shocked when she rammed into his broad, hard chest. 

They had touched before through the crystals, but all the same, this felt different. Both were more solid. There was body heat that had never been there before. Rey's tiny, thin body melded itself against Ben's tall, lanky one. He could smell the engine fluid on her, as well as something uniquely Rey that he couldn't place.

It felt like home. This tiny girl owned some part of him and managed to make him feel safe in a way that he never thought he would again.

He didn't realize he was crying until Rey stuck her head up and cradled his face. By then, she was staring at him with more concern than he had ever seen before.

"Ben, what's wrong? Why are you here? How are you here?" she asked, pausing a moment. "I'm glad you are. Will you stay with me?"

She looked so hopeful, and there was a part of him that wanted to do just that. To forget the Jedi and his training and just  _ be.  _

A sob escaped him because he knew in that moment that he couldn't. His own uncle tried to kill him because he was dangerous. He was too dark to be loved, and Rey didn't deserve to deal with that. 

He had to learn to tame it first. He couldn't stay with her, even if he wanted. He couldn't put her in danger.

"I'll stay for a week, but then I must go. There are things that I must do," he said, pulling her against him once more, seeking the comfort of her presence. 

"What happened? Why aren't you with your uncle?" He froze, and she peeked her head up. "Oh. It's because of him, isn't it?"

He nodded, afraid to speak. Afraid he would hurt her or something of hers if he did. Everything was still too fresh. 

"I'm sorry, Ben. We don't have to talk about it right now, but I'm here," she said softly, just like he had told her dozens of times.

He wanted to tell her, but he wasn't ready. She understood somehow and stayed there with him, holding him until he let go. 

Even then, he only let go because he heard her stomach growling, and he didn't want her going hungry on his account. He was introduced to her portions that day, and he didn't like them one bit. 

But it was still nourishment, and it helped them get through a grueling day of scavenging. He finally got to see the old ships Rey had described, the ones with history she had never heard while he had. As they scavenged, he told her war stories. 

That night, they shared a sleeping area, and he awoke several times from nightmares of Luke. Each time, Rey patiently calmed him down, just as he had done for her time and time again. The next night was no better, but she continued to comfort him, holding him close. 

After two days of working under the Jakku sun, Ben finally cracked. It was late at night, and he happened to bring out his saber. He had to drop it as soon as it touched his hands because of the last memories he had of it. 

It was too painful. 

When he broke down that night, he told her every gruesome detail he remembered, still fresh in his mind. After that, he told her of what his parents had whispered in the past and of how Luke had acted. Of the voices that spoke to him and made him think he was evil. Rey tried to convince him that he was not, but he didn't believe her. 

He was past help. 

"Then what will you do?" she asked, both groggily laying beside one another, huddled for warmth in the dead of night.

They should have slept hours ago, but she was too interested in him and his story to let him stop. He felt better with everything he told her, that her goodness filled in every bit of him broken and empty. 

How could someone so young be so wise?

"I'm going to train with Snoke. I think he can help me," said Ben, half asleep. 

"I hope so. I wish you'd stay with me, though," she said, yawning.

He cuddled against her. "I'm not ready. You'll know when I am. I won't feel so conflicted like I do now."

"It's weird how I can feel what you're feeling now. Ever since you arrived, at random moments, I feel something that is not me. It must be you," she murmured, burrowing into him.

"It is. It's the Force. I feel more connected to you than ever before," he said, satisfied that she was finally falling asleep. "Good night."

"Good night, Ben."

He still had nightmares, and he had one every night he stayed with Rey. For the rest of the week, Snoke continued to not be present in his mind, seemingly banished by Rey's presence, but the ghost of Luke never left. They worked hard and earned Rey more portions than ever, and they talked incessantly.

At times, they talked about Ben and his family. Other times, about what he would do with Snoke. He tried to convince her to come with him, but she was adamant, afraid of Snoke and stubbornly clinging to the idea that her parents would come back for her. She intended to make a good life for herself scavenging in the meantime.

Because of that, Ben took to showing her some basic forms so that she could defend herself with her new staff. It was only on the last day, right before he left, that he realized she had never touched his lightsaber before.

She had looked at it plenty, but never asked, so he finally unclipped it and handed it to her. 

"The Force is connecting us somehow. I'll teach you more after this about how to manipulate it. Here."

She touched it, and the moment both touched it together, he saw another vision through the Force. This time, it was of Snoke laughing, and it slowly morphed into Darth Sidious laughing as Ben watched his father fall off into a dark pit of nothingness. His heart pounded, and it only increased when he saw the Knights of Ren in the rain, with Rey beside him as he fought them. Then, he was inside a forest, looking at what had to be a grownup Rey. 

She was  _ beautiful.  _ Fierce. Confident. Approaching him without fear. 

He wanted her. 

Then, just as quickly, she was fainting to the ground, unconscious, and he was incensed that someone so strong was being restrained. 

When both dropped the saber in shock, they exchanged wide-eyed glances. 

"What was that?" she asked.

"That's the Force, showing you something you needed to see," he said, afraid to know what she saw of him. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"No. You shouldn't go, either," she said anxiously, suddenly drawing close and caressing his face, her lips seeming to form Snoke's name. "Stay. We can learn about the Force together."

His response was swift and cold. "No."

Her face fell, and she broke away from him, her eyes fiery. 

"Then you can go and abandon me like everyone else. Goodbye, Ben."

He felt her hurt and conflict radiating off of her in waves. He wanted to stay, but he  _ hated  _ being accused of that. He stormed off without another word. 

He ran to Snoke. 

He thought he had protected himself from Rey by making her hate him and wearing gloves, but the feelings he had felt coming from her on Jakku were only the beginning of something new. Unknown. 

And frankly more disconcerting than touching a lightsaber. 

Before, he could control when he connected to Rey. Now, it was all at the whim of the Force.

Or so he thought.

The first couple times that the Force connected them, neither of them expected it. He was worried about her seeing him in the midst of battle, but that wasn't the problem in the end. 

It was being trained by Snoke and fighting the Knights of Ren. 

She happened to see him after he got beat up one time, and three days later, he was shocked when Rey suddenly appeared in front of him, while in training. 

All her attempts at remaining indifferent flew out the window when she saw him bowed down and bloody from Snoke. He was glad he was alone.

"Ben, are you alright? What's he doing to you?" Her voice was so concerned and contrite; it was everything he hadn't realized he needed. "I'm sorry. I should've forced you to stay."

"Rey, I need this. I have to grow stronger," he insisted, meeting her eyes. 

He saw the pain and hurt in her orbs, and he wished he could make it all go away. 

"I know, but I feel it. Your pain," she explained brokenly, looking helpless. "It's unfair. You don't deserve this-"

"I deserve it all-"

"No, you don't!"

Just as quickly as she arrived, she left. He didn't understand how it happened until a few days later. He had just gotten back to his quarters when she barged in, appearing in front of his path to the fresher. 

"Ben, why are you still here? Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying," he insisted, glowering at her. "Why are you here? How?"

"I felt your pain keenly a few hours ago, and then it went away briefly. I was trading in for portions when I felt you in even more pain within the last hour. I couldn't get home fast enough," she said, reaching for his face and bare chest, where the most blood was.

He thought back to what he was doing during those times. That wasn't when he felt the most pain, so that baffled him for a few minutes. Then he remembered: he had been holding his lightsaber then. 

He groaned in frustration. "Rey, I'm done now. I need to wash up. This is the only way-"

"This is idiotic," she grumbled. "Nothing is worth this."

"I need control. This is the only way."

She raised her eyes upward before turning around. "Where is the fresher?"

He shook his head. "I'll take care of myself. I'm used to being alone."

She eyed him darkly. "Fine. Be that way."

She disappeared again, and for several weeks, he worked hard to hold back the pain he felt. However, Rey continued to barge in until he told her that he would reach out to her if he needed her. 

It broke her heart, but it was for the best. He felt his pain keenly, but with time, he learned to use it to gain strength from the Dark Side, and when that didn't work, he lost himself in and focused on Rey's pain. He felt her strongest when holding his saber, and it continued that way as Snoke continued to strike him with lightning and train him. 

He slowly learned to block his thoughts from Snoke, mostly out of self-preservation and a need to protect Rey from Snoke seeing her. Snoke never mentioned her, and he never brought her up. Instead, Snoke reminded him of the pain, heartbreak, and fear that his family had for him. 

Of his parents that didn't love him. Who didn't trust him and betrayed him by lying to him. Of the uncle who feared him and would kill him the next time they met. Snoke fed and encouraged those fears, and it led to Ben finally committing to becoming Kylo Ren.

The first step was putting on the helmet that he made to hide his face. It filled him with such pride as he ignited his saber that he temporarily forgot that he still had to bleed the crystal. 

That was when their bond opened, revealing a happy Rey for one moment. As soon as she saw his helmet, however, she frowned and cringed backward.

"Ben? Is that you? Why are you wearing that?"

The pride of before was lost. She was afraid of him, and he couldn't bear it. His helmet hissed, and he removed it quickly. 

"Yes, it's me. I need it for my training."

"I hate it. You should destroy it," she replied candidly. 

He glared at her. "I like it."

"Then we'll agree to disagree."

She folded her arms, and he couldn't stand to see her. She was a scrawny, teenaged kid, a killjoy. She didn't understand. 

He didn't want to see her, and he tried to shut her out of his mind, so she couldn't see how frustrated with her he was. In doing so, though, she disappeared entirely, and he finally understood how she kept on appearing. He hadn't tried before to manipulate it, but now he would to ensure she didn't come back, especially while training. 

All the same, as soon as she left, he felt pain and betrayal from her, and it churned and twisted his stomach. He knew he had done something wrong, and he hated himself all the more for it.

She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve the giant mess that was him. Why the Force continued to connect them was beyond him, but he wished he hadn't. 

It wouldn't be so painful knowing that he could be so close to another and yet so far away and now temporarily cut off. 

That pain and loathing led him to a special room where he finally bled his saber. Every negative, painful memory he poured into his kyber crystal, filling it so much that it cracked. As it cracked, he heard Rey's cries of agony through it, and he feared something horrible happened to her. It ate at him and further drained him as he finished the deed.

When he finally rested that night, his thoughts still lingered on Rey. Barely conscious, he reached out to her, and he was shocked how easy it was to see her. There she lay, mumbling his name and body shaking. 

He checked her over and found no sign of injury, so he assumed that him bleeding and breaking the crystal had injured her somehow. 

This bond was getting out of hand. For his sake and hers, he decided to do the right thing and teach her how to block her thoughts from him, as well as from others. He would be doing so from now on with her.

As much as he liked being connected to her, he would rather be alone and train without fear of something happening to her, and not cause her further pain. When he opened their bond the next day, she didn't want to learn, but she learned because he insisted. 

She felt it was a betrayal, but he didn't care. Things for him were only going to get worse. He couldn't bear her seeing him in his mask, and he could slowly cut himself off from her this way.

It worked too well. She learned, and she blocked him out, mostly out of spite as only a teenager can. He learned and grew stronger with the Dark Side, and he learned control. 

But with each growing day, he grew more lonely. Being cut off from all, especially Rey, was the hardest thing he had ever done. It took two years, but he finally broke down and opened the bond, checking to make sure she was alright.

She was. She was still scavenging, and she was an ever taller, scrawny girl. She seemed to have blossomed where she was, and he was proud of her.

However, he felt that pull to the Light, that silly weakness that Snoke saw inherent in him and Vader, and he hated himself for giving into the temptation. 

More years passed, and he continued to check in on her at odd moments, with the latest visit happening when they finally found part of the map to Luke Skywalker buried in the Empire's archives. His fear of Luke led to him having a nightmare for the first time in over three years. He woke up sweaty and alone, and he couldn't resist the call of comfort that only came from Rey. He opened the bond, and immediately found relief.

There she lay, fast asleep and grown up. She was strong yet delicate, her face beautiful. 

Just like the vision of her. 

Feelings from long ago stirred within him, and the need to protect her grew stronger. She seemed so peaceful. He didn't want to taint her with him. All the same, he wished he could feel that peace, could touch her. He could see her surroundings quite clearly, but he barely noticed, as intent as he was to touch her face.

He knelt beside her and removed a glove. He needed something more powerful than usual in order to fight back the ghosts of his past, and they hung upon him heavily, refusing to let go as he tried to kill everything and everyone that had hurt him in his past. 

The feel of her cool, dry skin under his palm soothed a broken, scared part of him that he liked to think was dead. As he traced her numerous freckles, the Force churned and thrummed around them, and he ignored all his training from both sides, indulging in her. 

She was the balm of his wounded soul, the only one who had ever understood. Snoke said he did, but he didn't. 

Rey did. Rey cared about him. 

And he was almost done with his training, according to Snoke. Killing Luke was key, as was something else that hadn't been revealed yet. Then, he might be ready to go to Rey again. 

"Rey."

She stirred, and her eyes blinked open for a moment, just long enough to smile at him and whisper his name before drifting back to sleep. It was enough to set him at ease before leaving, knowing she was secure. 

Another year passed, and only once did he feel great pain and loss from Rey. The rest of the time he was caught up in turning every corner of the known galaxy upside down as he searched for clues as to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. 

Finally, when he heard word that a lead showed up on Jakku, he was relieved to know it was an old man and not Rey somehow.

He couldn't bear the thought of having to torture Rey for information. 

A droid escaped with the map, and he anxiously hoped that the Stormtroopers would secure it. However, everything changed when Mitaka told him of a girl that had escaped with the droid.

He was on edge. He feared Rey had gotten involved. He felt conflict unlike anything he had known before. 

He didn't want to face her. Not yet. 

Then, he felt something new and powerful fill Rey through their bond, as though she were finally embracing the Force. It was intermingled with hatred, and he hoped that she was thinking of her parents or Unkar Plutt. 

He was proud of Rey for finally taking up that mantle of the Force in a bigger way. He looked forward to exploring and teaching her about the Force.

That was when Snoke brought him and Hux into the briefing room. The thought of destroying Hosnian Prime tugged at him and made him hate himself for feeling compassion for those people. All the same, he didn't want to kill unnecessarily, and he knew he was lying to Snoke.

He didn't care. He continued not to care until the mention of sentiment, as though Snoke had peeked past his mental walls and seen what had been troubling him.

"There has been an awakening; have you felt it?"

"Yes."

Did Snoke know of Rey? Fear gripped him like a vise, and it only grew tighter at the mention of his father. He said that Han meant nothing to him, but it wasn't true. The way Snoke looked at him made it obvious: he  _ had _ to kill his father. 

Just like in the vision. 

Did that mean the rest of it was also true, though? Was Rey going to fall?

No. He wouldn't allow it.

"You will never be able to finish your training unless you kill the girl. You must remove all attached to sentiment, your family and the girl you try to hide from me," said Snoke, sneering. 

His heart sank. "They mean nothing to me."

"We shall see."

Thus dismissed, the Master of the Knights of Ren paced and planned until he received word that the droid was on Takodana. As soon as he landed on the planet, he felt Rey's presence immediately, and he knew that she was involved somehow. 

He had to kill her either way, to get the map and finish his training. But did he need to, truly?

Did he not have control over his emotions and a better grasp of the Force? Did he really want to continue down the path with the First Order given what they wanted to do?

No, he didn't. He was tired of this path. It was too lonely for him. This wasn't what he wanted. 

But would Rey even want him now?

That was the sinister voice that hissed in his ear over and over again. He had killed too many. He had changed too much. There was too much darkness in him for her to handle. 

He decided that he would not kill her either way. If she cared about him, he was ready to escape with her and forget about everyone else. If not, then he would let her escape and take the droid. 

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the Force. It was as though Rey had found a lightsaber, which was impossible. He removed himself from the ground as quickly as he could, seeking her out all the more as he realized she was running.

That it was away from him was not lost on him.

What he got instead as he followed her Force signature into the woods was something else. He ignored the familiar woods from his vision and focused on Rey. Her presence in their bond grew stronger with every step he took. 

When he finally saw her, she shot at him out of fear repeatedly. He felt her gnawing anxiety through the bond, and he prepared for the worst. 

However, what he didn't expect was her pausing her shooting to glance around, her ears, eyes, and body suddenly attuned to something invisible. 

"Ben? Are you here?"

His heart broke. She recognized him and yet didn't. Didn't see that he was right in front of her. 

It was time to face his past.

He removed his helmet, and Rey practically jumped as her mouth gaped. She took in his full hair and contrite face, and he felt her confusion through the bond. She kept looking between his face and the helmet until something finally clicked, remembering the helmet from before. 

"You're still wearing that ugly thing?" she asked with disdain, pocketing the blaster. "After all this time?"

"I happen to like it," he said, shrugging as he approached her. "It's useful."

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking him up and down, drinking him in.

His eyes looked hardly less, admiring the figure she cut now. She was toned and stronger, and her presence was bright in the Light. He was attracted to her all the more. 

He glared at her, as though it were obvious. "I need that map that the droid has to find Skywalker."

"So you can kill him after what he did to you? No!" she cried, her hands balling into fists. "I'm not going to help you. I thought you were Kylo Ren."

His mouth ticked before he cleared his throat. "I am."

She did a double-take, looking him over again as new understanding filled her. "So all this time, when I heard of Kylo Ren, that was you? What you did to-"

"Yes. It's all true," he interrupted, ashamed as he drew closer. "I don't expect you to help me-"

"How could you?" she shot back.

Within moments, she was in front of him, taking swings at his face and chest. 

"I cared about you!" He ducked a punch. "I worried about you!" He held one of her fists in place as she swiped and clawed to be free of his grasp. "I waited for you!"

"You were waiting for your parents," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Admit it."

She glared at him. "I did, for a time. Then I remembered that I always had you, someone who cared about me and promised he would  _ come back!" _

She tried using her other hand to hit him, but he restrained her easily, letting her kick and fight back until she was rational, ready to talk.

At some level, it gave him hope that she still cared. When he continued to barely move as he held her, she growled in frustration. 

"Why aren't you fighting me?"

"Because I don't want to kill you. I want the map. Just tell me where it is-"

"No!"

She resisted more, and he tightened his grip on her. "Physical force is useless, Rey. You should know that."

She blinked. "The Force. Of course."

She closed her eyes, and all fight left her body. He almost let go, and that was when he felt the telltale sign of someone entering his mind. It was unpracticed and awkward, but there she was, using the skills of the mind he taught her in a new way.

"You can't control me that way, Rey," he said, smirking. His gloved hand caressed her cheek. "If it's the body you want to control, it's like this."

He stopped touching her and made her body freeze in place with the Force, sending her arms down. 

She gasped and watched in amazement for a few moments before she mouthed, "How?"

"Simple. Tell the body what you want it to do," he said, shielding his mind from more attacks from her. 

It didn't matter, though. Rey was persistent and wonderfully feral in her determination as she poked at his mind, trying to enter it repeatedly. He let her try a few more times, and that was when he got complacent. He loosened the hold on her mind slightly since he didn't think she had endurance. 

However, what he forgot about was how her frustration fueled her. When she ran into an invisible wall once more, she pushed him out of her mind with one large shove.

"Get out of my head."

She used his shock to lunge for him, her hands going for his chest. As soon as she gripped his robes, she tore into his mind, forcing him to bend his knees and his back until their faces were at the same height. He saw her dark, wild eyes, and they thrilled him.

Ben had  _ never _ been more attracted to a woman before. 

She was more powerful than anyone knew. She was his equal, he realized, and it suddenly made sense why the Force connected them again and again.

"Rey," he rasped, his eyes begging her to calm down. "Please."

It was then that Rey came back to herself, blinking and shaking her head as the darker, wilder version of herself retreated. 

"Ben!" She dropped her hold on him and cradled his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

He felt her confusion and fear, and he wanted to comfort her. However, he wasn't capable of coherent thought. There was only Rey with her tender eyes and words, and his burning desire to touch her after witnessing her show of strength. 

He kissed her, lips scrabbling for purchase on hers and noses bumping in his hurry to know what she tasted like. Rey was stunned momentarily, and then she was returning the kiss with even more passion, opening her mouth to his as her tongue swiped and tasted his lips. 

He would've gotten lost in that kiss were it not for Rey pulling back to breathe. 

"Wow. I, I thought I was the only one who felt that way," she said breathily.

He shook his head. "No. I want you-I've wanted you for-"

"It doesn't matter," she said, kissing him again, grinning with joy. 

His smile was just as big. "Rey, I need-"

He froze, feeling the cold grip of Snoke drawing near. Snoke had been pursuing him for years, training and using him for so many things once he had him, and it dawned on him that running away from Snoke was unlikely to fix his problems. 

He had to remove Snoke from the equation in his entirety.

"What is it?" she asked, resting an anxious hand on his face.

"I need your help. Before I can join you, I need you to trust me. There's one thing standing between us."

"Name it," she said, taking his hand. "I'll do anything."

"Come with me. Follow my lead. We'll trap him and remove him together," he said, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers, trying to remove the wall between his mind and hers. 

He didn't have much of a plan, but he needed to kill Snoke. His ship could take them there since the Supremacy was close. 

"Trust me," he said, leaning toward her and picking her up. "Act unconscious."

She did as instructed, and he stole her blaster, hiding it in his robes for later. He walked onto the command shuttle, instructing them to stop the ground attack and go to the Supremacy, that they had all that they needed. He went to a back area with Rey, and they chatted quietly while alone on the ride, Rey telling him of her time on Jakku. In no time, they landed on the ship, and Rey was placed in cuffs and led to Snoke. 

The two were welcomed by Snoke, and he was pleased to see Ben no longer conflicted about his path. Whatever monologue Snoke had prepared for them, however, was lost as both were brought close to Snoke so that Ben could kill Rey in front of Snoke. The Jedi Killer changed his moniker in that moment as he moved his blade at the last second out of the way of Rey and into the chest of Snoke before slicing him in half. 

Rey and Ben locked gazes before the praetorian guards approached them. Ben handed her the blaster back, and she made quick work of several guards while he took out the rest. Rey grabbed on the weapons from the guard, and then they headed for the exit.

Right before the door slid open, Ben turned to Rey.

"We have two choices: either go back to the command shuttle or finish the job and remove the rest of this blight from the galaxy," he said, waving her out first. "Your choice."

"Let's help the Resistance more," she said, smirking. "We can take them; we just need to find you another blaster or two."

He grinned and summoned two blasters from Stormtroopers who were walking away from them. Inclining his chin slightly, he gave her a cocky look. "You were saying?"

She swiped one off his person and gave him a daring look. "I only see one on you. I suggest you get another,  _ Solo _ ."

That was when her eyes widened, and she looked between her original blaster and Ben. As she puzzled through things, he acquired another blaster and chose a path of greatest destruction. 

When he looked back at her, she had a soft, mushy look on her face, her eyes shiny with emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"I met your father; he misses you," she said before holding up the blaster. "This is his."

His heart stuttered, and he knew he had made the right choice. "Then we had better return it to him after it's been used properly."

"How's that?" she asked.

"Not left in a trash compactor," he deadpanned, taking aim at the nearest Stormtroopers. "Hit whoever you can. We're infiltrating the command deck."

He jogged out, and she ran to attempt to keep up. Both shot as needed, making multiple turns and using Jedi mind tricks on several unsuspecting bucketheads. 

When they stopped, Rey was not expecting to see a large room full of wiring. 

"Where are we?"

"If you want to shut down the First Order, take away its power," he said, shrugging. 

"Literally," she said, smiling. 

"Less messy here," he explained, pulling several wires out. "Now, I need to remember which-"

"Oh, let me," she said, pushing him aside and removing the power from the ship little by little before finding the back ups. "If your lightsaber looks like that now-"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, indignant. 

She rolled her eyes. "I saw those wires around it. There. Done."

"To my ship."

They barely made it to his ship before chaos erupted around them. As they left the dark hangar deck, Ben opened a holoprojector and instructed Rey, "This is my mother's private line at the Resistance. Tell her to attack the  _ Finalizer  _ and Starkiller Base now. They're exposed."

Rey did as instructed, and when she finished, both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where are we going?" asked Rey curiously, eyeing Ben.

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead," he said, shrugging and taking her hand. "I'm with you, so I'm on the right path."

She smiled beatifically before leaning over to kiss him. "Where would you like to go? Any place you've always wanted to see?"

He was about to say no when he remembered an island from Rey's dreams. 

"Years ago, I saw your dreams. You dreamed of an island. Would you still like to see it?"

He grinned when her eyes lit up with excitement. 

"I would!"

He turned to the nav computer. "I'll find us an island-"

"What about Luke Skywalker?" she asked suddenly, stopping him even as he flinched. "Do you still want to kill him?"

He gulped. Pausing, he finally said, "There are moments, yes. If I never saw him again, though, I'd be happy."

He brought her hands to his head, showing her through the Force the festering wounds that had been ripped open over and over again by Snoke. She saw his pain and deep fear, and then she rested her forehead against his, holding his eyes with compassion.

"I'm here for you, Ben. I'll never leave you."

"I love you," he blurted, and both blushed. 

Rey wasted barely any time before she replied, "I love you, too."

Something clicked in her mind just then, and her mouth gaped.

"What is it, Rey?"

He eyed her until she met his steady gaze. "What if there was a way to meet Luke and reconcile? I could go with you."

"That's impossible without the map to him," he said dismissively. "Even if we could find it, why?"

Her lips pursed. "Because I saw how your father misses you, and you miss him. There's a terrible misunderstanding between you, and I suspect that there's one between you and Luke as well if you gave him a chance to explain."

He heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Perhaps. We don't have a map."

She grinned. "I do. BeeBee - the droid - showed it to me."

It was his turn for his eyes to grow as wide as saucers. "May I see it?"

She nodded and offered her head to him. "Be my guest."

She opened herself to his gentle probe, and he saw the map clearly, orienting it until it matched the portion that he had memorized. When he pulled away, he was somber, if resigned. 

"He's on Ahch-To."

"Then let's go," she said, laying an encouraging hand on him. "I'll be with you every step of the way. After that, we'll find that island."

He nodded, determined to give her what she wanted. When they arrived at the planet, neither was prepared to see the island of her dreams. Her hand gripped his as they landed.

"Ben, I think we're home."


	2. United As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben face Luke and more on Ahch-To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been reading so far! It's been so positive, and I really appreciate it! :-) 
> 
> HUGE thank you to RogueCompanion for making a moodboard for this fic! 
> 
> I hope you like some humor with your fluff...the angst is more minimal this time, but stay for the family feels!

"Home?" asked Ben, glancing at Rey 

He didn't know what home was anymore. 

"Yes, home. With you. Wherever you are feels like it, but this...something feels different about this place," said Rey, caressing his cheek. 

"We'll see," he replied, looking around, baffled that he couldn't feel Luke's presence on the island. 

It seemed impossible that the most well-known Jedi of the generation would just die without being felt throughout the galaxy. That didn't seem like Luke. He was somewhere on the island, and Ben secretly dreaded it. 

The pair began their trek up the winding stone steps, and Ben became lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until he heard Rey calling his name from several steps up that he realized that he had stopped or else grown so broody that she had managed to go faster than him. 

"Ben, what's wrong? You've been distracted this whole time. Is it about your uncle?" she asked, stepping closer. "You have nothing to fear."

She flinched back when she saw his eyes darken and felt his emotions start swirling within him, pushing her back with the intensity of his feelings. 

"He saw light in Darth Vader but not me! How is there no hope in me?" he cried, hands clenching. "What about me?"

She looked like she was about to answer when he met her eyes. He had been afraid to look, that she would hate him, pity him, or fear him, but he saw none of those. 

He saw love and acceptance, an understanding that only came once in a lifetime. 

How did he deserve this? Deserve her? What had he done?

"You don't have to do anything," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

As her arms looped around his neck, he lost control. It was too much. All too good and seemingly unearned and impossible. It made no sense, and he couldn't wrap his brain around it. 

So he stopped trying. 

He simply accepted her love and pulled her close, burying himself in her chest and scent as she nuzzled his hair with her nose and face. His body shook for several moments until he finally let go. 

Let go of the lingering hurt and fear he had regarding his mother, father, and Luke, each one harder than the last. 

As he did so, his arms grew lighter and rose from his side, and the wind whipped around them, sending random pebbles nearby flying as he felt taller. Lighter. Freer. 

There was no point in holding on to the pain, hurt, and anger anymore; he had a new life with Rey in front of him. He sighed and forced the negative feelings out of himself, emptying himself until there was nothing. For a moment, he felt calm. 

Not peace.

He didn't feel that until his consciousness barely grazed hers, and she welcomed him in like he were the rain in her desert. Her light blinded him with warmth and joy, sucking him in and covering him until every calm, broken space within him was filled by her. Not only did he feel free, but now he felt powerful, in a way Snoke had only dreamed of feeling.

This was what everyone wanted, to feel whole and invincible, as though they could do anything because it didn’t matter what happened...he was safe. He had Rey and her love.

There was no one else, only her and their love shining brightly from them and through the Force. The Force seemed to hum its approval around them. 

"Ben, I love you. I always have," she whispered into his hair. "You're not evil; at the end, you chose the Light. I have always seen that light within you, and I will love you, no matter how much light and dark there is within you. All of it makes you who you are."

"Thank you," he rasped, clutching her tightly.

"And if that old uncle of yours can't see that, he's not worth it, nor that good of a Jedi. We'll find another island instead and make our home on it."

"You really like islands, don't you?" he asked, moving to view her face.

"Yes," she said with a blush. "It's beautiful here. There's water and green. I've never swum in the water before."

"I'll teach you another day," he promised, kissing her. "First, Luke Skywalker."

She nodded, encouraged by his resolve. They turned to head up the steps when Ben noticed a medium-sized stick that had landed on the step in front of him. Bending his index finger without thinking, he used the Force to flick the stick into the grass. 

Rey smiled and rolled her eyes, at least until they heard a series of burbles and squeaks. Peering into the grass, they saw a group of brown and white, short, sticky birds. They all seemed to be squawking about the stick he had moved, some nudging it in one direction while others made noises of protest. 

"What are they?" asked Rey curiously, bending down with a grin. "They're so cute."

"They look like porgs; Luke described them to me once," said Ben, quickly dismissing the birds. "Let's go."

They didn't get very far, though, before they heard squeaks behind them. When they looked behind, a mother porg and her porglets were following. 

The pair exchanged confused looks and went on. After traveling another half hour, they were shocked to discover that other porgs were now following them.

"I think we have friends," said Rey, about to leave the path to crouch down and touch one.

His hand grabbed her wrist. "No. Do you see those eyes? You'll - we'll - get distracted. Let's go."

"But-"

"No," he said, his voice wavering when he saw her pleading eyes. He paused, trying to fight her equally big eyes. Then, he sighed. "Fine. Pick one up and carry it with you."

She squealed and kissed him before grabbing a few smaller porglets and happily carrying them with her. Ben was surprisingly happy to hear her cooing; the sound put him at ease and distracted him from any lingering fears of meeting Luke. 

They continued their journey up until they reached the summit, Rey's one-sided conversations with the porgs keeping Ben entertained. After passing through a group of huts, they dropped off the porgs and finally saw a lone figure in the distance, overlooking the water. 

Ben froze. Rey gave the man a cursory glance and shrugged before plowing toward him without preamble.

Ben was torn between awe and pride in her. What he didn’t expect was the lack of feeling toward Luke.

She was halfway to Luke when Ben finally unlocked his legs and rushed after her. In a few hurried strides, he caught up to her, and he gripped her shoulder, trying to hold her back.

“Rey, wait,” he hissed. “Don’t surprise him! He’s-”

“Right here,” finished Luke, who had heard Rey coming. As soon as he heard Ben's voice, though, he had turned and come running, eyeing the pair closely. When his nephew didn’t immediately try to stab him, he asked cautiously, “Ben?”

The young man gulped and felt his heart pound wildly. Rey squeezed his hand in support, and he looked down at it before giving his uncle a smile mixed with a grimace.

“Yes. I’m back.”

“Back?” Luke’s voice rose two octaves in amazement. He recovered quickly. “As in-”

“Yes, he’s no longer on the Dark Side with Snoke,” interrupted Rey, tired of watching them stare and talk awkwardly. “Ben’s with me now.”

As she squeezed Ben’s hand, Ben smiled at her, temporarily forgetting about his uncle to focus on her. She was beautiful normally, but when she stepped in and took control, making it clear to all who belonged with whom, she was perfect. 

And somehow his. It blew his mind that she wanted him.

They stared at one another, and they would’ve continued to stare with hearts in their eyes were it not for Luke clearing his throat.

“Then why are you two here? Why not leave the old man who ruined your life in peace? Have you come to end me?” Luke’s face was pale as he drew closer and raised his open palms. “I’m defenseless; end me quickly. I know I screwed up.”

Ben's face turned red as anger filled him. Still, after all this time, Luke believed the worst of him.

Rey, however, was pugnacious and faster. “Did you not hear me? Ben’s on the Light Side now; he’s not here to kill you. Kriff, no wonder Ben is so dramatic: he gets it from you.”

Rey sighed and stalked off, done with Skywalkers and their dramatics, finally leaving them in peace.

“Is it really so hard to believe that I could come back to the Light?” asked Ben. “That I don't want to kill you anymore? Was there that much more dark in me than Grandfather?”

Luke let out a weary sigh, hanging his head. “No, there wasn’t, then and now. You’ve...you’ve surprised me, Ben. I didn’t expect this. I’m not sure how to respond to this.”

“You could hug him!” cried Rey as she played with porgs.

Both men exchanged skeptical looks before chuckling, the ice finally broken.

“Who is she?” asked Luke quietly, pointing at her. “She seems to know you well.”

“That's Rey. She’s my-”

Ben had absolutely no idea how to label her. Sure, he wanted to marry her, but was it too soon?

“No,” answered Rey, turning her head and winking at Ben before swinging around a baby porg.

Ben blushed as he realized she had been sneaking into his head, and Luke’s face gained much color as well before he spluttered, “You’re  _ married?  _ And she’s pregnant?”

“What?” yelped Ben, confusion marring his features. “No! Where did  _ that _ come from?”

Luke stared at the ground, ashamed of himself. “Oh, ah, well, this was how your father told me that he had gotten Leia pregnant, so I assumed…”

Luke trailed off awkwardly, and Ben was determined to get through this awkwardness, especially when he saw the amusement that Rey was failing to hide.

“We’re neither of those things. Though, in a sense, we’re married through the Force. There’s a connection between us that’s been there ever since I was ten. Do you remember that time when I got knocked to the ground and said I had a vision?” asked Ben in a rush.

Narrowing his eyes, Luke answered, “Yes. Why?”

“I saw Rey. Every time I touched my saber without gloves, I traveled to where she was, and we would play and talk. She’s ten years younger than me, but we bonded. When I met her in person, though, something odd occurred.”

“What?” asked Luke, now more interested as he drew closer. 

“I peered into her mind, and the Force began connecting us. We could talk without touching a lightsaber or kyber crystal. We can reach out to one another at any time, and read each other’s feelings, sometimes thoughts,” he said, glancing at Rey with a longing look, “from long distances away and never feel tired. Based on my research, we share a Force Bond or could even be a Force Dyad.”

Luke’s shocked eyes glanced between the couple, not understanding. After a long pause, he huffed. “You know, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to connect myself to the Force again, but now I need to understand-”

“You did  _ what _ ?” cried Ben, turning red. “Is that why I can’t sense you in the Force?”

“Yes,” sighed Luke, his voice becoming heavy. “Ben, I’m sorry. I was your mentor and uncle, and I betrayed you in the worst possible way. I failed you. I couldn’t forgive myself. I came here to atone and die alone.”

“Mother’s been worried sick about you for so long!” screamed Ben, pulling back when he realized how close and loud he had been. When he felt Rey’s presence at the edge of his thoughts, he turned to her. “I’ve checked in on her a few times since I turned. I had to know she was still there and coping. She worries a lot about  _ him. _ ”

Luke chuckled, drawing Ben’s attention back. “If she did, it was because she always believed that you would come back one day. She's always believed in you.”

Silenced by that revelation, Ben shut his eyes, not quite willing to believe. 

“Ben, I’m sorry you have to learn like this-”

“I forgive you,” said Ben, opening his eyes, showing Luke how serious he was. “I already forgave you. I’m sorry as well.”

“You did nothing wrong. I caused it-”

“I chose to do it-”

“Just hug already and move on,” groused Rey, shaking her head at the two of them.

The two stared at one another and each other’s arms before they shook their heads, not the hugging types. Luke instead patted Ben’s shoulder.

“I forgave you a long time ago for whatever you think you did. I’m truly sorry, Ben. Thank you.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and then Luke sat cross-legged on the ground before connecting himself back with the Force. When he was finished, he stood up, even more in awe of Ben.

“I saw such raw, untamed power when you were younger Ben, and somehow, you’ve managed to find someone else equally so.”

“She’s my equal,” said Ben, glancing at Rey and smiling. “Of that I’m certain. I’m sure that’s part of why we’re connected.”

“Perhaps. You share a bond unlike anything I’ve seen before: there’s powerful light and dark in both of you, as you’ve shown today. Rey needs to learn to deal with that darkness-”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” interrupted Ben.

Remembering her actions from Takodana, he knew well that she would have to come to terms with it, just as he had.

Rey stood and intertwined her arm with Ben. “I have Ben now.”

“You need a teacher...but not me,” said Luke, eyeing them both. “I’m done.”

“But,” tried Rey, lifting a finger.

“No. Didn’t you see what I did with Ben? And don’t count on love to save you; it can be your downfall as much as your savior,” said Luke dismissively.

“Perhaps if we knew the whole history, we could learn that,” said Rey stubbornly.

Luke was about to respond no when Ben gave him a look he had perfected in his younger years. Back then, the other children would plead and plead for stories, and Luke didn’t want to do it. Ben made it a point after meeting Rey to give Luke the evil eye and silently threaten him with something worse (like him telling the story or making a mess) until Luke gave in.

Luke wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “Even now, Ben?”

Ben’s face didn’t change. Luke folded his arms.

“Fine. Three lessons, and that’s it. Starting tomorrow.” He turned to face Rey. “You’re lucky I feel guilty about my past, and Ben knows my weak spot: I don’t want him teaching you.”

Rey cackled as Ben scowled and ignored both of them. The three sat and discussed what had transpired between Ben and Rey over the years, with particular emphasis on recent events. Luke had never been so glad to learn that Snoke was dead.

They would’ve continued to chat were it not for the sudden appearance of the  _ Falcon  _ dropping out of hyperspace and landing next to Ben’s command shuttle. 

Rey watched in amazement. “Why is Han here?”

Both Ben and Luke were focused on someone else, though. 

“Why is Leia here?”

“Mother?” Ben sprinted toward the steps, leaving Rey and Luke in his dust. 

Rey was quick to follow, and Luke came, mostly to see just what was about to go down between his sister and nephew. By the time that the crew left the ship, Ben was halfway down the steps.

As soon as Leia looked up, both mother and son froze. 

Han was griping to Chewie when he walked down the ramp. “He really did pick the middle of nowhere-Leia? What’s wrong? D’you see Luke?”

He looked in the same direction as Leia, and his mouth dropped when he saw Ben. “Son,” he breathed.

Leia’s hands reached out for her prodigal son, her eyes filling with tears. “Ben.”

Ben’s heart stuttered as he watched his parents. He had expected them to be afraid, to hate him. Not this. He felt his mother’s joy through the Force, and all of a sudden, there was too much space between himself and his parents. It seemed too good to be true that they loved him and missed him, but after what had happened with Rey and Luke, hope took root in his chest. Without thinking, he jumped off the side of the steps. Rey reached out for him, only to be stopped by Luke.

“Wait. Watch.”

Sure enough, Ben fell, his eyes fixed on his parents. Both seemed nervous for a moment until he used the Force to slow his landing so that he landed on the ground looking unruffled and not concerned that he had just dropped a long way to see his parents.

He missed them and still loved them. For a second, the three smiled at one another after he had landed. A moment later, his mother embraced him tightly, hiding herself in his chest before sobbing his name, and Han looked on with pride.

“That’s my son, Chewie. Look at him. Did you see that landing?”

Chewie roared in response.

“Yeah, he stuck it well, just like his father.”

Chewie had choice words for that.

“Language! This is a sacred island,” chided Luke, slowly making his way down with Rey.

Han was barely fazed. “Sure, Ben was bad, but now he’s not. He’s back.” His focus returned to Ben. “My son is back home at last.”

Ben and Leia barely noticed. Ben was too busy drowning in all the feelings that his mother had for him, and not a one involved anger or fear.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” 

“I’m sorry, too, Mother. It’s in the past.” After a pause, he added, “I decided it was time to let the past die. It’s the only way to move on to something better.” His gaze wandered to Rey, who smiled at him.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of his family, save Leia.

“I’ve missed you,” said Leia into his chest, gripping his tunic tightly. 

He rested his head on top of her hair, cupping her cheek. “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought...I thought I was beyond redemption, that I couldn’t go back.”

Leia looked up with tears in her eyes, patting his cheek before pointing at him. “ _ No one,  _ especially you, my Son, are beyond redemption. There’s always another chance.”

“No one’s ever really gone,” said Luke, smiling warmly as he and Rey exited the steps. 

Leia’s attention turned to her brother, and Ben slowly let go of her before approaching his father.

“Luke.” Ben heard the relief in her voice, and he watched as the siblings hugged like the long-lost brother and sister they were. There was so much tenderness in the way they put their arms around one another, both closing their eyes and savoring the moment. 

“Makes ya happy to see them reunited again, don’t it?” asked Han, sidling next to his son. 

“It does,” agreed Ben, turning to face his father. “They need it. Mother’s lost a lot of people in the past ten years.”

“More than she should have. Ben,” said Han, leaning in and pressing his palm against his son’s cheek. “I know I wasn’t always there, but I loved you, in my own way. Still love you.”

“I know,” said Ben, smiling and leaning in. Han saw it and closed the distance, hugging his son in turn. 

“I’m proud of you, Son. Never forget that.”

Ben wasn’t ready or prepared for the feelings engendered by that show of emotion, of finally having the familial love and acceptance he had always craved. It was heady and something he had only dreamed of. His throat tightened, and it was hard to speak. “Thanks, Dad.”

“I’m always here for you, Son. And if you need help winning Rey, you let me know. You’ve got good taste,” said Han, noting how close Rey wandered toward them.

Ben choked on his words, and Rey rushed forward, only to venture back when Ben waved her away and tried to hide his blush.

“That’s...not necessary. You see,” said Ben, pulling back to face his father.

“Why? What’s the story between you two, anyway? Are you together?” A beat later after Han took in Rey’s amused face and Ben's deep blush, he gripped his son’s biceps tightly. “Are you married? Is she pregnant?”

Ben was about to shout his frustration with his family at their insane, immediate assumption, but that was when Rey poked at the edge of his mind.

_ Tell him we’re married. See what he does. _

Ben’s shoulders froze before his head turned so he could eye her. She smiled and waved him toward Han. He smiled back, understanding why Han liked her so much.

_ I knew I liked you for some reason. _

_ I think you mean love. _

It was playful, but there was something else there, the slightest hint of fear. Ben felt it, even if Rey tried to hide it. He reassured her at once.

_ I will  _ always _ love you. _

She blushed, and he turned to face Han, who gave him the most skeptical look he had.

“Does she have the Force, too?”

Ben ignored his father’s complete butchering of Force-related things, as always. “She does.”

Han was unimpressed. “What did she say through that mumbo jumbo stuff?”

“To tell you that we’re married.”

Chewie roared his approval as Han’s mouth and arms dropped. Leia looked torn between overcome with joy and annoyance that she wasn’t invited to the ceremony.

Luke looked smug, like the troll he was. 

When Han got over his shock, he shook his son’s hand. “You’ve done well for yourself, Son. I’m really proud. She’s a good pilot and will take care of the  _ Falcon  _ with you.”

Ben did a double-take. “You’re giving me the  _ Falcon?  _ I can fly it?”

But Han had already moved on and noticed Luke as Chewie came forward, ready to squeeze the life out of Ben. Chewie welcomed him with open arms, and Ben was glad to have his old friend and unofficial uncle back. 

At least this way, there was no chance of Chewie going after him if something bad happened to Han.

The old smuggler approached the Last Jedi. “You’re responsible for this, aren’t you? You married these two right before we arrived, didn’t you?” asked Han, hugging Luke like old times.

Leia still acted like she was frozen in carbonite.

“Wait.” Han turned to face his son again. “You never said if she was pregnant. Is she? Is your mother about to become a grandmother?" He glared at his son. "Tell the truth; you know she wants grandchildren.”

Ben closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Luke snickered. Leia eyed Ben shrewdly before sneaking a peek at Rey.

“We’re not married. Nor am I pregnant,” said Rey finally, noting that Ben was unable to speak without shouting. All turned to her, and she waved them closer as Ben went to her side and put his arm protectively around her. “We’re connected through the Force, yes, but not  _ officially _ married. That’s not to say that I don’t want to get married to him. I’d like that a lot one day.”

She turned to face him with a warm smile, and he grinned back, kissing her cheek before saying, “I love her.” 

She shouldn't have said that, but she didn't know any better. Ben did, and he was sure that Rey would learn quickly after this. At least they agreed about wanting to be together.

Through their bond, he said a little more, as he knew his family: they had no sense of chill. 

She needed to be warned.

_ We don't have to get married right away if you'd like. We can learn more from Luke first. Talk first.  _

_ And discuss what we want to do after this? _

He nodded. 

Han was oblivious. “Sounds like they want to get married to me. Threepio, move those gears and get down here. And bring Artoo with you.”

“Artoo?” asked Luke, growing excited. “He’s not in downpower mode anymore?”

“No. He came back right after we destroyed Starkiller Base,” said Han proudly. “It was another Death Star all over again; you missed some good action.”

“I’ll survive-”

“Oh, Master Luke! It is  _ so  _ good to see you again!” cried Threepio, crying out when Artoo almost knocked him over in his rush to greet Luke. “Oh! Dear me. Artoo! How rude.” He headed toward the new couple in the group. “Master Ben! It has been too long. You’re much taller and broader than I remember. Who’s your wife?”

Ben sighed as Rey laughed and held out a hand. “I’m Rey.”

“Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. Why was I summoned?”

“Because I want you to marry those two,” said Han, laughing with Rey. “They want to get married in a hurry.”

Ben's eyes ticked, and Rey's mouth tightened. 

"Dad-"

“Married in a hurry, oh goodness me. That’s great! Which ritual are we using? From Endor-”

“No,” said Han quickly, glancing at his wife and blushing. “That was different.”

Leia elbowed her brother. “You live here; what are the customs?”

“Jedi don’t marry,” hissed Luke, making Ben grow more uneasy and not wanting to cause discord among his family. “There are no women here anyway. How should I know? We don’t-”

That was when the squeak of cart wheels sounded nearby, drawing everyone’s attention to one of the caretakers of the island who shook her fist at all the ships taking up prime spots for fishing before wandering off.

“Who’s that?” asked Leia, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like a woman to me."

Rey chuckled softly and whispered to Ben, "I see where you get your humor from."

He shrugged, cautiously watching his family and waiting to see if it would escalate further. 

It did.

“They’re different! Totally different from these two-"

"Just admit you don't know, and we can use Chandrilan customs instead," said Leia with exasperation. 

"It doesn't matter which customs they use, really," interrupted Han, stepping forward. "These two just need to get married-"

"But does it have to be right away?" asked Luke. "They've barely gotten together; they need time together first before they get married. Look what happened to you two."

Han and Leia had matching scowls for Luke before they faced one another. 

Leia found her words first. "I do agree with Luke on one point; the kids should wait. I've got a spectacular gown Rey could wear, and we can plan a proper celebration for them-"

"You just want more pomp and circumstance for them, with a bunch of guests. We didn't have that; why should they?" asked Han, annoying his wife before he turned to his son. "You two care about one another, right?" 

Rey started to nod, but she was stopped by her Force bond mate. Ben cleared his throat.

"You haven't even asked what we want for the wedding. We're not getting married right now," declared Ben. "We'll tell you when we are."

His tone of finality said everything needed. The gathered group silently agreed, and Rey sighed in relief. Ben squeezed her hand.

_ Sometimes they care too much, but they do mean well. They show their love by arguing; you'll get used to it. _

Rey giggled and smiled at everyone, opening her arms. "Don't worry; it won't be long."

Within moments, Han and Leia came forward, embracing Rey as though she were their daughter already. It brought Ben more satisfaction than he thought possible knowing that his family already accepted her.

For so many years, Rey had been abandoned and alone. Now Rey had the family she always wanted. This time, his parents had learned from their mistakes with him, and they would all be stronger and closer because of it.

As they started to move away, Ben approached them, and he was forced to join the family hug. 

He didn't mind much...until Chewie joined and made it hard to breathe. Even then, he wouldn't give it up, his heart filled to the brim.

"So, who wants fish, bread, and thala siren milk for dinner?" asked Luke loudly, breaking the love fest up after some time. "You can eat here, but you should sleep in your ships...probably more comfortable."

The slow trek up was made once more, and Rey and Chewie both took to carrying porgs on the way up. Leia and Ben looked on from a distance while Han made fun of Chewie for doing so.

The family meal was loud and chaotic, just as Ben remembered. He didn't like the milk, but few did besides crazy, old Luke. Rey was unprepared for the way Leia bickered with her husband, or how Luke had a habit of saying something just to get a response out of the rest of his family because he missed everyone so much. 

"I think the only normal one at that meal was Chewie," commented Rey at the end to Ben, making him laugh.

"Yes. As old as he is, I'm pretty sure he sticks around out of love and the desire to be amused by us," said Ben as the two watched a water-filled sky envelop the world around them from the top of the cliffs.

Everyone aboard the  _ Falcon  _ left first for sleep, even if Ben and Rey were more exhausted. The new couple remained on the grassy cliffs for some hours, laying down at one point with the tops of their heads touching as they looked up, hands entwined. Eventually, the sounds of the rolling waves below lulled them to sleep, still holding hands but now laying beside one another. 

They awoke cuddled around one another, and they lay there for some time, lost in lazy, early morning thoughts. For Ben, he had a new sense of gratitude for everything that had been given to him that he was slowly learning from Rey. 

The two weren't disturbed until Luke appeared to catch their breakfast. After much aggressive negotiations with the rest of the family during breakfast, they decided on a course of action for the wedding, and all who had arrived on the Falcon, except Artoo, left to prepare for the small ceremony at midday.

The farewell was brief, as it often was for Ben's family. They tenderly embraced one another, assured that they would see one another again soon, and Han warned them against getting married without them being present. 

Leia, however, had a parting gift for them. 

"When Rey came to Takodana, she found something, or rather, something called to her. It's time Anakin's saber was returned to you two."

When she produced the legacy saber, Ben's new dropped, and Rey took a cautious step back. 

Suddenly, it made sense why he had been so affected on Takodana; Rey had found a kyber crystal. 

"It called to you, Rey. Take it," he insisted. "I'll show you how to use it every day. I think you'll like it."

"It belonged to your grandfather, though," she protested. "It should be yours."

Ben shook his head, picked up the saber, and placed it in Rey's hands. "It's like my heart; it's yours now. Take it. Protect it," he pleaded softly. 

Her eyes grew shiny before she nodded. "Always."

Even Leia teared up at that exchange, and she excused herself soon after. When the  _ Falcon _ left, Ben and Rey had a few days to themselves. Luke needed time to be a hermit after so much company, promising lessons after that, and it allowed Ben and Rey to have some time alone to explore the island to their hearts' content. 

"This island is so big! How can we see it all in a day?" asked Rey after being released by Luke.

"Interested in a game of hide and seek?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "You must choose a new place to hide every time."

  
  


She grinned. "Sure. Also, every time you're found, you must kiss the finder somewhere new."

She kissed his lips afterward, and he nodded his head in agreement

"Go run and hide, Rey."

She started jogging. "I am. No using the Force for assistance, either!"

"Bantha fodder."

She laughed, and by the end of the day, they had discovered the ins and out of the island. Ben loved the tree and Jedi texts, and Rey loved the beach. They spent the next day reading on the beach and in the water. Ben tried teaching her to swim, but it was hard for her to catch on. Her frustration grew throughout the day, and that was the first time she felt the call to the Dark Side cave. 

At first, Ben didn't want her going near it. However, as he watched her struggle with swimming and her insistent desire to know who her parents were and why they had left, especially with new family for her on the horizon, he realized that she had to answer the call, just as he had. 

"The next time it speaks to you, answer it. Follow it," he suggested as they sat around a fire for supper. 

There was no need to explain; she knew from their previous conversations what he meant. She nodded, looking a little relieved. 

When Rey was called by the Dark Side cave the next morning, Ben waited for her and listened patiently to her outside afterward. Rey was stronger because of it, and their bond was only cemented.

Still, something nagged at Ben as they headed to sleep that night. He used to be able to feel Rey's emotions keenly when he held his saber, and he didn't anymore. He puzzled over it and finally mentioned it to his uncle the following morning. 

"If it's the kyber crystal that creates the stronger connection, then it would be next to impossible for yours since it's been bled and cracked."

Ben's mouth gaped at the realization, but that was not all the wisdom for the day from Luke.

"Does Rey have a saber of her own yet?"

Ben's eyes widened. "No. She should make one."

"You might search around this island for a crystal; it's sacred for a reason. We'll have that first lesson later today as well."

The next week was a flurry of activity for Ben and Rey. She found a crystal of her own after much practice of being mindful and intentional, rather than impulsive. With a little help from the men, she crafted the saber later that day. 

When Ben finally healed his crystal, Rey stood beside him, lending him her strength, and he was rewarded for the time and effort when he could feel and hear Rey's every thought and feeling afterward, their bond complete. 

He would always be wrapped in her love and light from now on, and he would have it no other way.

Rey also learned much about the Jedi and the Force from Luke, and even Ben appreciated some of the new wisdom gained by Luke.

Ben loved the Jedi texts more, and reading them only confirmed in his mind the idea that it was time for the distinction between Jedi and Sith to end. Luke agreed wholeheartedly for once, happy to see the two take a new approach to the Force.

If Luke encouraged them to open their own academy later - after Rey had trained more - at every meal once he had the thought, then Ben put up with it because Rey really seemed to love the idea. 

When his parents finally came back at the appointed time for the wedding, it remained the intimate affair of before. Rey wore one of Padme's gowns, and Ben was lost for words when he first beheld her. The veritable rainbow of colors in something completely feminine was different for Rey, and Ben loved it just as much as her other outfits. 

He was also endlessly amused by Rey's running monologue and early dislike of the delicate thing because it was so easy to ruin it. 

As Threepio officiated, Ben and Rey declared their love and devotion for the other, and Han cried briefly. Leia sniffled quietly into her husband's shoulder. Luke and Chewie looked on fondly.

Just before they kissed, Ben whispered, "You're all mine now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as you're mine," she replied, leaning in.

He grinned. "Always."

They met in the middle. The kiss was tentative at first, but slowly it grew and deepened, both getting lost in one another's feelings from their bond until neither knew whose feelings were whose. There was only bliss and a desire for  _ more  _ that created a fire within them both as they sought and received love from each other, an endless feedback cycle that was difficult to break. 

The caretakers outdid themselves by creating a bonfire and lively music for the family, in addition to finding a wider variety of food to eat. 

"So, what will you two do now?" asked Han as all gathered around the dying fire.

"We don't know yet," said Rey, tossing a sleepy grin at Ben. "There are so many possibilities, though. I love this island. We could start our own academy-"

"Or explore the galaxy and learn more about the Force first," interrupted Ben with a smile.

"And have kids of our own at some point," said Rey hesitantly, making both of the newlyweds blush. 

"We will," confirmed Ben, squeezing her hand and giving her a heated look. 

"I hope you have a girl," said Leia, smiling warmly. "I've got dresses for her."

"They'll have twins; you'll get your wish," said Luke, his eyes closed as he held the sabers of Ben and Rey. When he opened his eyes, he grinned at the new couple. "It's all a matter of time."

Ben gulped, and Rey tugged his hand against her heart. 

With a sure smile, she said, "As long as we have one another, we'll make it work."

"As long as I have you, I know where my home is: with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
